Kisses at Midnight
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: Mello is forced downstairs by Matt on Christmas day. What will happen when he receives the most thoughtful present he has ever got, and is from the most unexpected person?   Just a really short story for Christmas and New Year! MxN fluff!
1. Excitement

**Hey everyone! This is a short MxN Christmas special! I'm not going to really specify and age for them but I would say that Mello is around 13 or 14 and Near around 11 or 12. :3 **

**I love Mello and Near so I hope you enjoy it! :D **

**

* * *

**

"Mellooooo!" Matt screeched as he jumped up and down on the bed of the sleeping boy.

"Go away…" the blonde grumbled as he pulled the sheets back over his head.

"No! You have to come downstairs with me!" Matt shook him.

"Go away Matt!"

"Fine… if you're going to be like that…"

Matt crawled over Mello and leant his back against the cold wall. He positioned his feat at Mello's side and started to push his legs out. Mello gripped the mattress, determined to win this game.

"Mellooo! Just get up!"

One more large kick and Mello tumbled off the bed, bringing his duvet and pillows with him. He lay on the floor, not bothering to pull himself up.

"You're a bitch." he grunted.

"Get off the floor!" Matt moaned while shaking his friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the fuck are you waking me up so early?"

"For God's sake! It's Christmas, Mello!" the red head beamed.

"Oh yeah. Well happy Christmas and all that shit."

Mello pulled himself up off the floor, but was knocked down by Matt again who decided to embrace the blond. Mello attempted to push the gamer off him but was unsuccessful and Matt remained gripping onto Mello.

"Oh God. Why are you harassing me?" Mello whined.

"Cause it's Christmas! People hug each other on Christmas!" Matt yelled, happily.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Not until you promise you'll go straight downstairs with me, to open presents!"

"Urgh. With the other kids?" Mello spat.

"Yeah… but the point is we get presents!"

"Whatever. As soon as that finishes, I'm coming straight back here to-"

"To play games with me! We can play some video games together!"

"Pft. I guess it's better than hanging around with all of those buggers downstairs."

"Yay! Get dressed Mello, and hurry up!"

Matt climbed off his best friend, leaving him to get ready.

~X~

The two friends strolled down the corridors of Wammy's. Mello yawned as he admired the Christmas decorations the children hung outside their rooms.

It's not that Mello didn't like Christmas. He liked the idea of it; giving presents to people you care about, and things like that. But he didn't like the whole commercial thing surrounding Christmas. He saw it more than just a time for getting presents for materialistic purposes and waiting for Santa to visit. Mello was a dedicated Catholic, and everyone knew it. He still liked to remember the religious side to Christmas. He always found time to himself to pray on Christmas Day, even though no one else really did, and even if it was just a little while when he got a little bit of quiet.

They passed a room with no decorations outside, which happened to have a certain albino shuffling out of it. Mello grunted at the sight of Near.

"Hi Near!" Matt waved.

Unlike Mello, Matt had always been nice to Near, even if Mello absolutely hated Near and told Matt that he shouldn't talk to him. But Matt was about the only one who ever talked to Near. He was the only one who was ever kind to Near and both Near and Matt liked being able to spend time together when Mello was not around.

"Good morning Matt. Good morning Mello. Happy Christmas." Near said in a monotone.

"Happy Christmas! Are you going down for presents now?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Roger said I must come down because last year I stayed in my room all day."

"Talk about anti-social." The blonde muttered.

"I would just rather have peace and quiet on Christmas day, rather then watching children running around and screaming about their new presents. Is there really anything so wrong with that?" Near tilted his head.

"I guess not…" the defeated boy grumbled.

"Come on then, Near!"

~X~

The living room was filled with excited children waiting to see their presents. The residents of Wammy's weren't allowed in here that much. It was somewhere the carers always came when on breaks and when children were in classes. The only thing was, it was the only place where there was a TV. But fortunately for Near, Mello and Matt, being the top three had it's advantages, and they were often allowed in here to use the TV and to get away from the pressures and hassles of Wammy's.

The room was decorated with many decorations. Mello thought it looked like a stereotypical Christmassy living room that you saw in the movies. Warm and humble. There were little Santa and reindeer ornaments sitting above the fire, which was at full blaze. There was a little nativity in the corner which pleased Mello. The sofas were occupied by some of the older residents chatting amongst themselves. The younger children sat on the floor, trying to peer under the Christmas tree to see who had the largest present. In the other corner was a huge, wholesome tree which was decorated with many ball balls and a shining star at the top. Lots of presents surrounded the bottom of the tree. Matt was wondering which was his… he wanted to pounce on them, search for his and rip the wrapping paper to shreds.

"Happy Christmas, Mello, Matt, Near. Do you want to sit down?" Roger gestured towards a spot on the floor.

"Yeah. Just get on with the presents bit." Mello said, rudely.

"Mello. Even on Christmas day you're rude." Roger sighed.

"Because I wanted to be in my room all day, _on my own_. But I had to come down here because Matt wants presents."

Matt scratched his head in embarrassment, "I didn't _just _want presents…"

"It's wrong to lie." Near muttered.

"Exactly, Matt." the blonde grinned.

~X~

After a long few hours, watching other children open their presents and give presents to each other, there was only a few presents left under the tree.

Matt got a few new videogames, including Mario Karts from Mello. He was ecstatic about playing his new games with Mello later. Mello had received a few books from the carers of Wammy's. He was pleased with them, because that meant he could study from them to help him beat Near. Matt got him a giant chocolate bar which he was quite happy with, for obvious reasons.

There were only a few presents left now, and the remaining ones were being opened by some other children. Mello was about to ask Matt if they could leave when he felt a shake on his shoulder. He turned around to see a little brunette girl standing there, biting her lip.

"Mello… there's another present for you, under the tree." she half-smiled.

"Oh. Right… thanks…" he shrugged standing up and walking towards the tree.

Mello bent down, peeking under the tree but he couldn't see the gift. He glanced round to see if anyone was watching him. Matt was too occupied with looking at his games and all the other children were playing with their presents. All except for Near. Near was staring at Mello, blankly. Mello made a face at him, before he started to crawl under the tree, like he had seen the other children doing before. He started to palm his way through the ball balls and stars that hung, undisturbed, on the tree…

* * *

**Ooooh what present will he get? Read the next chapter to find out! :D **

**And please review! :3**


	2. Present

**So... Mello receives a mysterious gift but what is it? Find out in this chapter :D **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Mello brushed the branches out the way, as he wriggled under the tree some more. He found the corner of the room, where he found a small gift lying on the floor. He picked the gift up and decided he might as well open it here. He could still hear the giggles of the excited children, but none of them could see him.

He studied the present, wondering who it might me from. He couldn't think of anybody other than Matt who would buy him a present. The wrapping paper wasn't held down with cello tape, but instead with a black crucifix. Mello could tell the beads were expensive as they looked precious, and quite breakable. He quickly pulled the crucifix over his head, and let the wrapping paper fall off, revealing the present underneath.

In Mello's hand, was a copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird. _And it wasn't just any copy, it was a first edition. Mello's breath quickened. He loved this book… it was his favourite….

A few years ago, Mello's English Literature class had studied this book. Mello was immediately enthralled and captivated by the book. Although he was supposed to read it with the class, he would spend every night, holding a torch under his sheets, reading the book. He finished it three weeks before the rest of the class. And they then did an essay about the book. And of course, Near beat him. But, that was the one time Mello didn't care. For once, he didn't care that Near had done better than him. He didn't curse Near or complain. He enjoyed the book, and that was all that mattered to him. He was just happy that he had the privilege of being able to read so a gripping and fascinating book in the first place.

What Mello liked about the book so much was that it was a one off. It was the only book the author had ever written. It was about racism in America, and although it wasn't the most important issue in today's society to Mello, he liked how the author got her point across. He liked the words she used, and how she spoke directly to the reader, through one of the characters. He liked the fact that she didn't feel that she needed to write any other books after _To Kill a Mockingbird._ She had got her point across, and that was enough. It was just Mello's all time favourite book.

Mello opened the book carefully, not wanting to damage his new treasure at all. In the front page, lay a note.

_Dear Mello, _

_Happy Christmas. _

_N._

Only one person in the whole orphanage who went by the name _N._

_Near._

The blonde frowned at the book. Why would Near get this from him? Near hates Mello just as much as Mello hates Near… right? Did Mello even hate Near…? Why would he get him such a special gift? Probably the most thoughtful gift Mello had ever received… and certainly his favourite. Even the rosary… he loved everything about the gift. He even liked the fact that Near had not said a word to him about it…

Mello slithered out from under the tree again, the book firmly under his arm. Matt was still staring at his games and other children were still sniggering. Mello scanned the room, hoping to see the albino but he was not in the spot he had been in before couldn't be seen anywhere else. Mello frowned and approached Matt.

He took his seat back next to Matt who hardly noticed that Mello had even left in the first place. Roger stood up and was smiling happily.

"I hope everyone is happy with their presents and is having a good day." Roger said in his dull voice.

_He even makes Christmas sound dreary_, Mello thought.

"Now, Christmas lunch is ready. Would you all like to proceed to the dinner hall to eat."

~X~

Mello followed Matt, who was still talking about the game marathon he had prepared for him and Mello that night. The table was decorated with Christmas crackers and tinsel which would probably be a hassle when it came to eating. The two boys sat down and the gamer offered Mello the Christmas cracker, but Mello seemed distracted.

"Not… now Matt." Mello shooed the cracker away.

"Why not?" Matt moaned.

"Cause… I want to save it till later." Mello lied.

He kept watch on the door, hoping Near would walk through. As if to answer his thoughts, the small boy shuffled in, not making eye contact with anyone. Near looked up slightly, to see where Mello was sitting, and sat at the opposite end of the table from him.

Mello was puzzled… Near had given Mello an awesome gift, and now he was avoiding his gaze… was Near… embarrassed? The little emotionless boy… embarrassed?

~X~

"That was _surprisingly _quite nice!" Matt exclaimed as he jumped up the stairs, his best friend trailing quietly along behind him.

"Yeah…" the blonde mumbled.

"What's up with you? You've been so quiet since we opened presents…"

Mello clutched the book which he was hiding behind the chocolate bar Matt had got him, "I dunno… I guess I'm just tired… I'm just going to get a drink… I'll come for our games night after."

"Sure… I'll prepare them all!" Matt winked before he skipped off down the corridor.

Mello watched his friend before hurrying off the other way. He crept down the corridors, most of the residents now being in their rooms and Mello was supposed to be going to his as well, but he didn't want to. Instead he found himself outside Near's door. He was just so curious… why had Near gotten him this book? It must have been expensive as well… seeing as it was a first edition. Mello wanted to know.

He planted three firm knocks on the white door and held the precious book, nervously.

"Come in." Near said in a monotone.

* * *

**OK, I know it's not the most exciting gift or anything but the meaning behind it was important and Mello liked it ;)**

**Hope you liked that chapter and please review :3**


	3. Unexpected

**Hey! This is the penultimate chapter (yeah, it's a really short story!) but I hope you enjoy it :D **

**

* * *

**

Mello charged into the room to see the quiet albino sitting on his bed, clutching his legs. He stared at Near, but Near just looked up uncertainly, before burying his face in his legs again.

Mello didn't understand what was wrong with Near… he had never seen Near so emotional… and nothing had even happened yet… Mello thought it looked like he might have been crying… his eyes looked slightly bloodshot and he could hear him sniffing, even if he was trying to hide it. _Why had Near given him such a lovely gift in the first place? _Mello kept thinking over and over in his head. But he still couldn't find a valid reason… even a genius like Mello couldn't figure it out...

The blonde remained staring at Near for a few moments, when Near glanced up again but quickly hid his face when he realised Mello was looking at him. _How cute…_ Mello thought. He dismissed such thoughts of his enemy immediately.

He strode to the bed where he, hesitantly, sat down next to the younger boy. He sat there awkwardly, admiring Near who still kept his head down. He tried to find words to say… but he didn't know what would be right…

"Um… Near?" Mello whispered.

Near squirmed around, but still didn't look up. He arms tightened around his legs, almost protectively.

"Near… I just want to talk to you. Can you please look at me." the chocoholic said, softly.

Near took a peek at Mello, looking at him with his grey eyes. He sniffled again, and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Why… why did you get me this book?" Mello asked, scrunching his eyes together and gripping the precious first edition in his hands.

"I… I don't know, Mello." Near whispered.

"Yes you do. You must know. Otherwise you wouldn't have given it to me."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me, Near. You can tell me. Please."

Near inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He brought his hand to his hair and started to fiddle with the white locks. Mello knew Near well, even though he didn't like to admit it, and he knew that meant he was thinking, so he left him for a minute.

"I… I just knew Mello liked _To Kill a Mockingbird."_ Near shrugged lightly.

"How? I never told anyone!"

Mello started to raise his voice and Near whimpered. Mello noticed his distress and placed a comforting hand on his back. The younger boy flinched at the contact but relaxed and tried not to show it.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Mello apologised, "But Near, seriously now. How did you know I loved this book?"

"I… I remember when we studied this book in Literature. We did an exam… and I beat you in it. Yet, you didn't curse me, or hurt me like usual. I found it strange. But I came to the conclusion that you must have just really enjoyed the book." Near explained.

"You're normally not _that _observant."

Near sighed, "I'm observant when it comes to you…"

"What do you mean?" Mello questioned.

"I have always found Mello quite fascinating. Especially how you're so emotional… I know that, in the past, I have criticized your emotional side… but I think I actually quite admire it… I don't have a side like that."

"I'm sure you do. You just never show it…"

"No. I just don't have any emotional streak in me… I'm horribly emotionless." Near argued.

Mello frowned and Near observed him. _Why was he being so kind? Did just buying him a book, completely change Mello's attitude towards me? _Near thought to himself as wrapped his hair around his finger again.

"Near… why did you get it for me though? Even though you knew I liked it… it didn't mean you had to buy it for me." Mello inquired.

"Well… I wanted to get you something valuable. And something you would appreciate."

"But… why? Why, Near? I thought you hated me! I thought we were enemies! Yet you get me the best present I have ever received! Why are you confusing me like this?"

Mello's voice got louder, causing Near to bury his face back into his legs.

"Near. Look at me." the older boy ordered.

Near shook his head and his face remained hidden.

"Look at me." Mello said, forcefully.

Again, the small albino refused and shook his head.

"Near…"

The blonde pulled his own legs onto the bed, and reached forward to hold one of Near's hands. Near gasped and his head shot up as Mello entwined his finger in Near's. He didn't know why he did that… it just felt like the natural thing to do.

Near's hand relaxed and it fitted perfectly in Mello's. Near's eyes widened as Mello stared into the grey orbs, trying to see into Near's mind. Mello was sure, that for the first time, he could see emotion in Near's eyes. And it was an emotion he did not ever expect to see at all from Near. Love.

They stayed their for a couple of minutes, their fingers remained entangled together. They kept their gaze on each other, not breaking away for a second. Near's lip quivered as he was about to say something.

"I- I got it for you… b-because… I l-love you Mello." Near breathed.

Mello's bottom lip dropped a bit and quivered. _He _loves _me? But I thought he hated me! And I thought I hated him… yet I have this urge to lean forward and kiss him… what is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? I've never experienced anything quite like it…_

"I need to think." Mello pulled away abruptly, leaving Near alone, stranded on his bed. He didn't look back at the fragile boy, who he had possibly hurt quite badly by leaving so hastily and not talking about his own feelings.

Because there was something there… Mello had never noticed it before. There was a feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that was causing his heart to race. He should tell Near about this feeling… but it was so unexpected, Mello didn't know what to think of it himself. He had told the truth… he did need time to think. Time to think about these new feelings which were emerging.

* * *

**Awwwh, poor Near :'(**

**If you want to find out what happens next then make sure you read the next chapter! :D**

**And please review!**


	4. Kisses at Midnight

**Awwwh, it's the last (very fluffy) chapter of my short Christmas special :'(**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed it and please enjoy this last chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

Mello had been avoiding Near for the last week. For obvious reasons. He was dodging him in the corridor, avoiding all the places Near was likely to be. He just needed to think because he was so unbelievably confused…

There was something there. Mello felt something for Near. He had no idea what it was because it was never anything he had experienced before.

_Was it love?_ Mello thought to himself as he lay on his bed. Mello didn't know what love felt like… he loved Matt because Matt was his best friend. But he had never felt the love which was supposed to make people's hearts beat fast. And Mello knew that his heart was beating fast whenever he saw Near. Did that mean that he loved Near though?

He thought he hated Near… he would always hurt Near and Near would just annoy him and aggravate him because he always beat him. He just convinced himself that he must hate Near because of that. But he did sometimes find himself thinking that he and Near could get on well if they weren't always competing…

And he always found Near irresistibility cute when he talked to him…

_I'm just going to have to talk to him. _Mello thought as he nibbled on his chocolate bar. _He's probably hurting right now because I just ran off when he told me he loved me… and I don't want to hurt him… I never meant for that. _

Mello jumped off his bed, rushing past Matt who was laying on the floor, playing his videogames.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Matt yelled, still not taking his eyes off the screen. Mello stopped at the doorway.

"Just… downstairs, to get some more chocolate." Mello lied.

"Well… come back before midnight… Wammy's are doing fireworks in the garden and I thought we could watch them out of the window."

"Why?" Mello questioned.

"God, Mello, where have you been? It's bloody New Years Eve! That's why!"

"Oh yeah… well yeah, I'll come back." Mello shrugged before leaving the room.

_What's up with him lately? _Matt thought to himself.

Mello ran down the empty corridors heading for Near's bedroom. He nearly tripped over his own feet, trembling with nerves. He found Near's room and held his clenched fist near the door, ready to knock.

_Oh God, what was I going to say? Do I just come right out and say it… Near, I think I love you too. That's all I have to say… right? Easy. _

Mello knocked hesitantly on the door. He fidgeted in nervousness, tapping his fingers to his sides.

"Come in." Near said simply.

The blonde peeked through the creek in the door and blinked at the albino who sat on the floor, moving his toys around. He had his back to Mello and didn't look round.

"Near…" Mello called, slightly high-pitched.

Near turned around abruptly and stared at Mello. His eyes widened and he gulped slightly.

"Can… I come in?" Mello whispered.

Near only nodded in reply. Mello strolled over to the small boy and positioned himself next Near. Near glared down at his toys and continued to play.

"We need to talk, Near." Mello said, nervously.

"I didn't think Mello wanted to talk to me." Near said in a monotone.

"I told you… I needed to think."

"For six days?"

"Yes. Cause I have these feelings Near…"

Near's head shot up and sniffed at Mello.

"I didn't know what they were… I still don't know what they are. But I've never had felt something like this for anyone before, Near." Mello explained.

"What do they feel like? What happens when you get those feelings?" Near asked, his lips quivering slightly.

"My… heart starts beating faster… and I get this fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach... I can't take my eyes off you."

"That's what I feel." Near blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I thought you hated me, Mello."

"I thought I did too. But… I realised that I don't. I just convinced myself I did. If I'm feeling the same things… and you love me… than I must love you…"

Near smiled softly and Mello twiddled with his fingers. Near shuffled closer to Mello.

"So… what do we do now?" Mello asked.

Near chuckled, "I don't know."

"Well… do you want to watch the fireworks together?" Mello said, completely forgetting about Matt.

"There are fireworks?" Near beamed.

"Yeah… at midnight. We don't even have to go outside if you don't want to. We can just sit near the window sill and watch them from there…" Mello replied.

"I would love for us to watch them together."

Mello smiled and grabbed Near's hand. He entwined his fingers in Near's and Near blushed slightly at the contact. Mello stood up, the small albino following and they made their way to the window sill. Mello climbed onto the window sill with ease, not even letting go off Near's hand. Near attempted to clamber onto the window sill but Mello just giggled at the small boy and lifted him up, into his arms. With the blonde's arms around him, Near leaned his head back into Mello's chest as he softly smiled to himself.

"I got you a present…" Mello smiled while reaching into his pocket.

"Why?" Near mumbled.

"Because you got me a lovely present… the best present ever… and I wanted to get you something nice too… sorry, it's not wrapped."

Near smiled timidly and leaned even further back into Mello, when the blonde placed a small bracelet in his hand. The bracelet had two charms, one a small robot, and the other a chocolate bar. Near beamed at his new present and then at Mello.

"Oh, Mello, I love it! It's perfect… thank you…" Near said while fiddling with the latch.

"It's alright… here, I'll help you put it on…"

Mello slipped the bracelet from Near's grip and released the latch. He placed it softly around Near's fragile wrist, and quickly fastened it. Near gently touched the bracelet, his lips formed a little 'o' shape.

"You are absolutely adorable." Mello whispered in Near's ear.

He blushed, "No… I'm just boring."

"Pft. You're definitely _not _boring. You're strangely interesting."

"And Mello is compelling."

"Compelling?" the blonde questioned.

"Yes… I don't understand it… I've always felt pulled towards you… like fate…" Near breathed.

"Yeah… fate. Like destinies and stuff?"

"Yes… unless you find that weird." Near bit his lip.

Mello chuckled, "Not at all. I kind of agree…"

They both stared out of the window, watching the children and carers of Wammy's prepare for the fireworks show. They were giggling and playing excitedly. Near nuzzled his nose into Mello's neck and Mello smiled.

"It's nearly midnight." Mello stated.

"I don't understand why people make such a big deal about New Years… the next day never feels any different. And it's simply the first day in another year. Is that really so important?" Near shook his head in frustration.

"Near, New Year's the time when you celebrate all the good things that happened in the last year and celebrate the good things that could happen in the next year. All the past memories of the last year… and the potential memories that could be made." Mello said, thoughtfully.

"So… it's a time to be with your loved ones?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Mello grinned, knowing he knew about something more than Near did.

"So… is that why I'm with you?" Near looked up at Mello, hopefully.

"No Near. I just want you here because I'm different and like to have people I hate with me on New Years." Mello said sarcastically.

Near frowned, sadly.

"Hello… number one? Use that big brain of yours for stuff other than Maths. Of course that's why I'm with you."

Mello shook Near's hair and the younger boy giggled. Mello caught Near's gaze to him. He stared into the albino's eyes who stared back, curiously. Mello started to lean down and Near's eyes widened. Their lips were only inches apart when a loud bang interrupted the moment. Near gasped before burying his face in Mello's chest. Mello stroked Near's pure hair comfortingly.

"It's just the fireworks, Near." Mello sniggered.

Near peeked up and watched the different flares of colours explode into the dark sky. Again Near's eyes widened at the explosions and tightened his grip on Mello. Mello played with Near's white locks while Near gazed dreamily outside.

"What are they doing?" Near asked.

Mello followed Near's gaze to the children and carers of Wammy's. They were all placing kisses on each others cheeks and embracing each other as they wished each other a Happy New Year.

"Have you never had a New Year's with somebody else, Near?" Mello half-smiled.

Near shook his head, "No."

"Well… people always hug and kiss each other at midnight."

"Oh."

The blonde leaned down again so their noses were touching but this time Near's eye didn't widen. Instead he found himself wanting it… longing for it.

"Happy New Year, Near." Mello breathed before covering Near's lips with his own.

Near hesitated slightly before sinking into the kiss properly. He kissed back and let his eyelids flutter and close. Mello nibbled on Near's lower lip, asking for entrance but Near backed away, a little surprised.

"Just relax, Near…"

Mello used his thumb to caress Near's cheek before crushing their lips back together. Mello's tongue entered Near's mouth immediately. His tongue roamed around Near's mouth and Near moaned into Mello's mouth, causing him to smirk.

They pulled away, both panting but still holding each other in an embrace.

"I'm tired…" Near mumbled.

"Yeah… me too."

Mello picked Near up, holding him in his arms. Near wrapped his skinny arms around Mello's neck and enjoyed the moment. The blonde pulled back the covers, placing Near carefully on the bed before climbing in next to him. Mello wrapped the covers around the two before Near snuggled back into Mello's shoulder. Mello rubbed his back and places his lips firmly on his lover's forehead.

"Happy New Year, Mello." Near smiled into Mello's chest.

"You too, Near."

They both enjoyed their time in each others arms and the midnight kisses which gave comfort to each of the boys. Never had they felt so safe and so humble with anyone in their life. And they never would feel like that with anyone else but each other.

* * *

**And that's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and thank you to everyone for the supportive comments you have left us throughout the last few weeks. I'm glad you have enjoyed it! **

**Oh and Happy New Year everyone! :D **


End file.
